Easter at 221B Baker Street
by Colanna
Summary: It is Easter at 221B and John has devised an egg hunt for Sherlock as a way to prevent boredom and as an excuse to watch his favourite detective in action... where does this lead our detective and his blogger? Rated T for occasional language and suggestive material; Oneshot


A/N: It's Easter at 221B! :) I have this posted on my account on DeviantArt as well -so it's not plagiarism, I promise! I hope you all enjoy it, I absolutely loved writing this story, please comment! :)

* * *

**Easter at 221B Baker Street**

"This is pointless you know, John," Sherlock said with an exasperated sigh in the kitchen, "I will deduce the position of every egg prior to even looking."

John smiled, "I know, but you've never had an Easter Egg Hunt and it's about time you did! I don't care how fast or slow you go, besides you love deducing things, so this is like an extra fun game for you; to take your mind off the lack of serial killers at the moment."

Sherlock smiled, he did appreciate the gesture, he was beyond bored the last few days and he needed a distraction! But he couldn't give in that easily, "It's pointless John, if I deduce the spot of every egg without looking, where's the fun in that?"

John looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed, pouting slightly, "Fine, it will be fun enough to keep me from being bored, but I bet I can find every egg in 10 minutes."

John laughed out loud; obviously Sherlock had never been to his egg hunts before. He and his sister growing up used to hide things for each other to find, ear plugs, twigs, dolls, whatever they had on hand and their hiding skills had developed immensely over the years.

"If you are so confident, let's make a little wager then, shall we?" John asked as he placed 2 cups of tea next to his chair in the living room.

Sherlock's curiosity increased, "What shall we bet?"

"If you can't find all the eggs in half an hour, and this is me being generous, then you will have to keep experiments out of the kitchen for a month!" John smiled.

"Done! And when I find them all, you cannot complain about my experiments in the kitchen for a month!" Sherlock said with a gleeful grin full of confidence.

John smiled, while Sherlock's confidence was something he admired utmostly in the detective, he also knew there was no way Sherlock would find every egg in 30 minutes.

"Done," he replied, "There are 70 eggs in total, you can come into the living room now."

Sherlock swept into the living room in his usual manner, his dressing coat sailing behind him. As he stepped into the room his eyes scanned the area, calculating and observing changes in the room.

"There are eggs in my violin case, the pen holder, the desk drawer, the glass pieces on the mantel atop the fireplace and on top of several books." Sherlock said authoritatively, but John could hear the excitement in his voice.

John smiled, "Brilliant as always, but you have to prove it Sherlock; find them, count them, and place them in this bowl. Only once you have counted 70 will I concede defeat. You have 29 minutes left."

Sherlock's eyes widened as he swept around the room, taking eggs from all the obvious places. Forty-five eggs and 5 minutes later, all the obvious hiding spots were empty and Sherlock was frowning slightly.

"Stuck?" John asked with a smirk from his chair as he sipped his tea.

"Of course not. I just didn't expect you to be so clever in your hiding spots, you've surprised me John." Sherlock replied, as usual veiling his frustration and also admiration by insult.

"Thank you, I do try," John said with a laugh as he watched the detective think. A fond grin rested on his cheeks as he watched his friend go through his reasoning. Sherlock's eyes were wide as he paced, muttering to himself and thinking. John watched the dark curls on his head bounce up and down, admired the sharp cheekbones and the detective's lithe figure. Even if he lost the bet, he figured it would be worth it for the amount of time he got to watch Sherlock at his best without having to worry about being caught.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock had unearthed the eggs on top of the windowsill, hidden by curtains as well as those behind the books, inside the skull, and underneath his deerstalker hat.

"Cursed thing," he muttered as he tossed it to the side. He hadn't realized John was so good at hiding things. He had gone for the obvious places first, anything he could see a change in or that looked out of place, and that had only yielded moderate success. He had to think a lot harder than expected to find more as John had carefully placed items back exactly as they had been before he kicked Sherlock out that morning.

Slowly but steadily he unearthed egg after egg, his blue-gray gaze sweeping the room carefully. Finally he only had 5 minutes left and three eggs left to find.

"Very good!" John said to him with a smile, "You've almost got them all!"

"Shhhhhh," Sherlock shushed him, "I need to think."

John laughed at Sherlock's frustration; he was never going to find the last egg, one, maybe two, but not all three.

Sherlock retreated to his mind palace as John watched on amused. Sherlock thought through all of John's movements that morning, his rituals, his quirks –essentially everything in the room he reserved for John in his mind palace. It was quite a large room and he did not have the time to peruse it effectively, so he swept aside data about John's smiles and jumpers, and focused on his movements from the morning. He had insisted on hiding eggs, kicking Sherlock out, had made a lot of noise in hiding them –obviously distraction, and then made a cup of tea… no two cups of tea! One for him and one for Sherlock!

"The teacup!" Sherlock cried suddenly, turning round to face John.

John just smiled, "What about it?"

"There's an egg in the teacup!" Sherlock dashed over to John's side and grabbed the cup meant for him and sure enough there was an egg and no tea inside! John knew that Sherlock would be too distracted to think about drinking tea with the hunt going on.

"Very good, "John replied, "But there are still two left and you've only got about a minute and a half."

Sherlock growled at him as he tried to think. He couldn't focus on observing, when John kept distracting him with that hideous jumper with a huge pocket in the front. Well it actually wasn't hideous, in actuality John looked downright adorable in his jumpers if he was to admit anything, but they were hideous in the fact that they covered up his well-built muscular body.

"Argghh," Sherlock cried out, he needed to think, not be distracted by John! Then he paused; did John know that he distracted Sherlock? If he did, he would use that to his advantage to try and win the game. By knowing he distracted Sherlock, he must know that Sherlock tried not to stare at him. But where would he have hidden that egg. How did they connect?

"Ohhhhhh," Sherlock said suddenly, opening his eyes and turning to John, "You sneaky bastard."

John's eyebrows rose at the language, a silent reproach, but he nodded for Sherlock to continue. Secretly he was pleased by how focused on his game Sherlock was, and the fact that the poor detective was struggling to find all the eggs.

"It's in your pocket," Sherlock said, advancing on John.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." John flashed him a big smile.

Sherlock rolled his eyes; fine then, he'd have to get it himself. He stepped in between John's legs as John looked up at him defiantly.

His head dipped closer to his blogger's as he reached his arm up to rest it on John's shoulder. "The egg," he whispered, ever closer to John's face, his breath warming the smaller man's face, "is in," his arm moved down from John's shoulder and across his chest. John could feel the heat from underneath his jumper and tried not to shiver from the sensations. Sherlock's eyes widened as he saw the dilation in John's pupils, "your pocket," he finished with a whisper as he pulled it out of John's pocket.

John's eyes darted down to the egg in Sherlock's hand and back up to Sherlock's eyes; eyes that were just as wide and dilated as his own. His breath hitched, did that mean Sherlock wanted him too?

Sherlock felt the hitch in breath and his own eyes kept darting down to John's lips then back up to his eyes. He licked his lips subconsciously and that's when John lost it.

"Oh sod it all," he whispered and he pulled Sherlock's face to his, pressing their lips together fiercely.

Sherlock was surprised, not by the fact that John had kissed him, that was the result he was looking for in the beginning, no, he was surprised by the fact that he liked it, he liked it a lot and could feel heat pooling in his belly and lower.

When Sherlock started kissing back, John moaned into his mouth, pulling the detective into his lap and holding him closer to his body. He angled his head up for better access to the detective's succulent lips. A soft tongue darted out of Sherlock's mouth, only for a second, but it threw John over the edge as he growled and mashed his lips closer to Sherlock's, licking across the detective's lips and taking advantage of his gasp to explore Sherlock's mouth thoroughly.

"John," Sherlock gasped as his tongue entered a duel for dominance with his blogger's. He was getting hot all over and had a curious and insatiable need to be closer to the doctor, as close as he physically could be. With his hands grasping at John's neck and hair –which was so much softer than he had hoped, he tried to reposition himself on John and fell with a great whump on the floor.

John stared down at his flatmate, startled by the change in events and breathing harshly. Sherlock's eyes were wide open –god they were gorgeous, and his pupils were so large with desire that you couldn't see his irises. His breathing was even faster and harsher than John's own and his normally pale skin was flushed a beautiful red.

John smiled at his flatmate and then tapped his watch, "Time's up, Sherlock."

Sherlock's eyes widened more, if that was even possible, and he jumped up quickly. "No! You tricked me! I should get extra time, I would have solved it if you hadn't been so tempting."

"Tempting?" John asked, curious and confused. He tilted his head slightly and looked up at his furious and adorable flatmate.

"Yes, tempting. Tempting, like you are now, with your head tilted all adorable-like! You know how you distract me and you used it to your advantage to win! That's cheating and I should get extra time!"

John laughed loudly, "You really are an adorable child, Sherlock. First off, you are the one who was staring at my lips and initiated the contact, not vice versa, so you wasted your own time, your own decision. And secondly, I'm tempting? Do you not see how fucking desirable you are? You are like a walking sex god, you are so gorgeous, and when you get your deduction face on… how am I supposed to not be distracted by you? I don't see how I am distracting to you, but you must know how distracting you are to me?"

Sherlock stared at John, he had thought John had realized how attracted he was to the doctor, but the man had no idea what he did to the detective. He blushed as he realized that John was attracted to him. How had he missed that? He quickly entered his mind palace and found all those pieces of information relating to John that he had filed away for later consideration. Pieces of information that he hadn't brought back up because he enjoyed thinking about John's smiles, his kindness and compassion, the way he moved, rather than his reactions to the detective. Examining the evidence now, and John's reaction to the kiss, he realized that the doctor was attracted to him as well!

"I distract you?" Sherlock asked quietly, coming back from his mind palace to the room with John.

John smiled softly at him, "How could you not?"

"You distract me too," Sherlock admitted, "all the time, and all I want to do is just pull you close and kiss you."

"Then why don't you?" John asked, as his pupils dilated slightly at the thought.

Sherlock smiled and leaned in slowly to press his lips against John's. The doctor groaned as he leaned down into Sherlock's lips from his chair. He slipped onto his knees on the floor next to the detective, so he could press their bodies together. The kiss deepened sensuously as they ran their hands over each other.

"Sherlock," John whispered reverently.

"John," Sherlock whispered in reply, his voice almost a full octave lower than normal. John's desires went wild at the sound. He pushed the detective back against the couch and straddled his lap, his lips moving fiercely against Sherlock's. He pushed the detective's dressing gown off and slipped his hands up the man's shirt, so he could feel the warmth of Sherlock's skin against his own. Sherlock moaned loudly at the feeling of John's hands exploring him, "Oh god, John," he whispered.

Their kiss got more heated, more sensuous and they were losing all sense of time. John's lips moved from Sherlock's lips to the side of his neck as he kissed and nipped his way down. Sherlock moaned loudly as he held John's head in place. All Sherlock wanted to do now was rip John's clothes off and ravage the doctor's beautiful body with his own hands. He wanted to drink in the sight that was his John. His hands left John's head and moved to the bottom of his jumper. John paused in anticipation as he felt soft fingers at the bottom of his back. Sherlock slipped his hands under and started pulling the jumper up as John's lips found his own again.

KNOCK KNOCK

A loud knock at the door pulled the two men out of their desire-addled haze as John called out, "Who is it?"

"Coo coo, it's me," Mrs. Hudson's familiar voice called through the door, "Come unlock the door, I've brought you boys an Easter treat!"

Sherlock groaned as John started to get up. He wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist, "Don't leave me," he whispered, his eyes still hazy from desire.

John laughed and kissed the detective quickly on the lips. "It's Easter, Sherlock, we can't ignore her. Now get up and do up your dressing gown and be nice."

John stood up and called out, "Coming Mrs. Hudson," as he walked to the door, pausing to adjust his jumper and his hair before opening it.

"Happy Easter, love," their landlady said and she came in and walked straight to the kitchen. There she put down a platter of freshly baked cookies and some chocolate bunnies. "For my favourite boys," she told them with a smile.

John thanked her sincerely, immediately biting into a cookie and commenting on its deliciousness. Mrs. Hudson smiled and patted his arm in response, her eyes flicking about to Sherlock who lay on the floor in complete defeat.

Her eyes widened as she whispered to John, "What's wrong with poor Sherlock?"

John glanced at his flatmate on the floor where he had left him and smiled, "Oh he's just upset that he couldn't find all the eggs I hid in the time we agreed upon. He'll be fine."

Mrs. Hudson smiled as she noticed the fond gaze in John's eyes and nodding to herself said, "Well I best be off, I have to get to church. You boys be good now and enjoy your morning!"

"We will," John replied, escorting her to the door.

When he returned to the living room, Sherlock was still lying there, staring at the ceiling, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Where is the last egg?" he asked, breaking the silence.

John smiled, "You'll find it when you least expect it and I hope you'll leave it there to remind you of this morning."

Sherlock turned his gaze to John, "Nothing would make me forget this morning."

John smiled back, "Good." They stared at each other, John nervously licking his lips and Sherlock's eyes hungrily followed the movement of his tongue. "Sherlock, do you think-"

"Come quickly boys, there's been a double murder!" Lestrade suddenly burst into their apartment, causing both men to jump and grumble about his timing.

Unable to ignore a case, no matter how much he wanted to kiss John, Sherlock dressed quickly and the two men followed Lestrade to the murder scene.

Sherlock walked over it quickly, observing and making deductions as he usually did, then he stuck his hand into his coat pocket to grab his phone and his eyes widened suddenly and a blush formed softly on his cheeks. His fingers slowly closed around the foreign object and he glanced at John standing next to him. His blogger stood there with a smile on his face, he knew what Sherlock had found, and his smile grew larger as he saw Sherlock smile too. The detective leaned over and whispered to him, "Later," before running off to Lestrade to state the obviousness of the case.

John's grin widened as his eyes followed Sherlock's lithe body and he anticipated what 'later' would mean. John laughed and thanked god that he had decided to hide those easter eggs this morning.

As Sherlock talked to Lestrade, his hand in his pocket rolling the egg through his fingers, he thanked not god, but John, for hiding the easter eggs and thinking up a whole new way for him to avoid boredom.


End file.
